I'm Not Okay
by InsaneDevilKitty
Summary: My first songfic not the best but i tried the song I'm Not Okay I Promise by My Chemical Romance AxelXOC and slight AkuRoku


**Hey! Shanny here this is my first um story thing here on Fanfiction it's a song fic and well sorry it's kinda sucky after all it is my first hope you like **

* * *

"You really don't get it do you, Axel?" a girl with long jet black hair with her eyes a crimson red said to the man standing close behind her in a low,saddened tone. "Well then obviously not Ryoko. " He said in a quick angry tone. "YOU NEED TO STOP LYING TO ME AXEL!" She yelled angrily at him spinning around to face him.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_  
"_I'M NOT LYING TO YOU!!" he yelled back. "MAYBE IF I DISAPPEARED YOU'D FEEL BETTER WOULDN'T YOU? SO YOU CAN BE WITH SOME OTHER FCKING SLUT THAT'S WHO YOU CARE ABOUT RIGHT?" she pushed passed him and looked at the table in front of her as she ran a shaking hand through her hair and managed to keep her voice steady as she said "If you didn't want to get caught why the hell did you take pictures YOU FCKING IDIOT!!" she walked to the window of their 2nd story apartment as she closed her eyes forcing back tears. Axel started to walk towards Ryoko when she said forcefully "DON'T come any closer," He stopped dead in his tracks and said"I deserve it I deserve everything you want to do to me but I was wasted--" "THAT'S THE ENTIRE REASON WHY I'M SO ANGRY AT YOU!! When your drunk the real version of people come out Axel and obviously that's what you're really like" Steadying her voice she asked, "do you remember?"  
"Remember what?" he asked confused. Ryoko sighed, "of course you don't," the next two words cut him like a knife, "I jumped"

_  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second story?_

"Oh, so _now_ you remember I wanted to die,"

_I'm not okay._

",but you decided to be there and caught me _I_ thought it was some kind of sign,"

_  
I'm not okay._

"but I guess not after all,"

_I'm not okay._

"I'm going to bed you stay out here and sleep on the couch you're lucky I kept my temper"

_You wear me out._

Ryoko walked by him and as she did so Axel grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor where he pinned her arms on either side of her head and straddled her. She was completely stuck. He put his face close to hers and said "Now it's my turn Life is a relative term Love is more so and for us without hearts feelings like this _should_ mean absolutely nothing but obviously we have shards of a heart left that allows us to have these feelings." He brought his face closer to hers and said "I love you with all my being but if you don't forgive me i understand but what I do remember is when Xemnas decided to try to make an example out of you because he thought you were nothing short of expendable and I held you the whole night after that and you and I both cried" Axel looked at her as the tears she tried to hold back overflowed.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but still don't know what they mean  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look!_

His grip on her loosened and in that moment she pushed him sideways and pinned him in the same position she was in and kissed him roughly. Breaking the kiss she said "You're an asshole you know that? You know exactly what to do and say to make me want to do something to you." He smiled and said "Oh really now? What exactly are you going to do to me?" With a seductive grin she said "Come with me and I'll show you" Getting from on top of him she led him to the bedroom and closed the door.

_I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out._

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took?  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

_I'm okay.  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, yeah  
(I'm okay, yeah)_

_wish you were really hear listening to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I realize I'm okay!  
(Trust me.)_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay_  
(Okay)

_**The Next Morning**_

"Who was that in the pictures anyway Axel?" Ryoko asked curiously. "Erm..I told you I was drunk right? Well... it was Roxas" He replied embarrassed. Ryoko's eye twitched and she coughed before saying "Right then...go take a long hot shower while i go throw up..."

* * *

**Did you like? Well if you did please leave a review constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well as non-constructive flames will be eaten by my pet phoenix. BTW I have absolutely NOTHING against AkuRoku personally i love it but i just thought it'd be funny anyway see ya!  
**


End file.
